


Rooftop Confessions

by Lyl



Series: Family Business [3]
Category: Leverage, Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyl/pseuds/Lyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He owed Flores more than a lifetime’s worth of favours.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from _The San Lorenzo Job_ , but the Family Business 'verse.
> 
> This was actually written last year, but I never go around to posting it. Enjoy!

Elliot Spencer was having a bad day. Actually, he’s been having a bad week, too. 

Not only was he within striking distance of Damien Moreau – something he swore would never happen again – but he’d had to leave General Flores locked up in the Tombs. He owed Flores more than a lifetime’s worth of favours, despite what he’d told the others. Flores had been the one to help Eliot build himself into someone new after he’d left Moreau and his organization behind.

And Eliot had left him locked up in a cell, under the very government he’d spent his life serving. It didn’t sit right with Eliot, even if Flores had told him to leave him there.

A slight scuff of a foot alerted Eliot to the fact that he wasn’t alone, and the absence of any other footsteps let him know it was Parker. She’d started to announce her presence whenever she found him alone, and while Eliot didn’t like the fact that she could sneak up on him like that, he did appreciate the effort she took to make some actual noise in his presence.

“I’m not in the mood, Parker,” Eliot said, keeping his back to her.

He felt her sit down next to him, her arms wrapping around her drawn up knees.

“I know it hurts to leave him down there,” she said softly.

Eliot felt like a nerve had been rubbed backwards and upside, and snapped.

“Yeah? What do you think you know, Parker?” Eliot turned to look at her, and stilled at the look in her eyes. Something there told him that maybe, just maybe, she did know what it was like to feel helpless while a friend was in serious trouble. Sometimes Eliot forgot that behind the crazy, Parker had a lifetime of experiences that molded her into what she was.

“I know,” was all she said, her voice still soft. Eliot nodded in acknowledgement, knowing Parker would understand. She always did.

“I did something –“ she started to say, trailing off as if unsure. Eliot wondered what kind of trouble she’d managed to get in to in the past few hours, and knew it was going to end up being his problem sooner or later, too. “Do you remember Ezra?”

Does he remember – of course he remembers the smarmy grifter who’d stolen her away on Christmas. It’s been less than a month since Christmas, and Eliot is still smarting from the ease with which they’d evaded him, both at the apartment and later at the airport. Hardison had looked like a kicked puppy for the next two days, until Parker had returned rested, relaxed and more bubbly than usual. It hadn’t helped that none of them can figure out who Standish is working with now.

“Yeah. I remember ‘Ezra’.” Eliot doesn’t even try to be nice about it. He hates the man, and isn’t willing to examine the reason’s why.

“Well, the team he’s with now – which is a total surprise, let me tell you – they’re good. They’re good like we’re good,” Parker explained. Eliot was trying to figure out what she was talking about, and desperately hoped it wasn’t about bringing in another team to help out. Getting annihilated by Moreau was bad enough when Eliot knew his team would be in the blast radius as well, but Eliot didn’t want anyone else to get blasted with them.

“And it’s not that I don’t trust Nate, or his plans – cause I do, I totally do – but I don’t trust Moreau to fall in with them,” Parker added, and Eliot had to agree. Part of the niggling fear he wouldn’t admit to having about this job was the unpredictability that was part and parcel of Damien Moreau.

“So I called Ezra, and—“ Parker looked at Eliot, and whatever was on his face must have told her to get to the point. “I asked him to be our backup.”

“Why would you ask—“

“Have you heard of Chris Larabee?” she interrupted, rendering Eliot speechless yet again. He was becoming all too familiar with the state around her.

“Yeah,” he snapped, “I’ve heard of Larabee.” Eliot’s mind was whirling, connecting facts, hints and vague ideas to come up with whatever it was Parker was trying to tell him. Chris Larabee was an ex-spook of some sort who’d left whatever agency he’d been working for, to track down his family’s killers. The path of destruction he’d left in his wake was still talked about years later. Since then he’d made it his mission to take down others of the same ilk.

Larabee and his men did essentially the same job as their team, but on a larger scale with more bullets and bodies. They went after the drug lords and arms dealers and dictators, rather than corrupt businessmen and politicians.

When it clicked, he knew he had a surprised look on his face, “Standish is one of Larabee’s guys?”

Parker nodded, laying her head on her knees and looking at him with that solemn look she often got with him.

“I’m keeping them updated, so if anything goes wrong…” Eliot could fill in the rest. If they all died, or anything else, there was a reserve team just waiting to unleash hell on Ribera and Moreau.

Eliot remembered when word of Larabee and his men first started making the rounds, and how that had scared people. Since then, the rumours and the stories had only gotten more outlandish and more harsh, and while Eliot knew never to take them at face value, if even half of what was said was true, Larabee and his team could easily blast Moreau off the face of the map.

Moreau was likely only still around because they had yet to get around to him.

“They’re not gonna take over?” Eliot asked, because honestly Moreau was the kind of guy Larabee loved to take down.

“Backup only,” Parker confirmed. “They understand.”

Eliot knew what she meant – they had a beef with Moreau and wanted to do this themselves. If anyone should understand about revenge, it was Larabee.

“I made sure they understood that General Flores is a priority.” Eliot stared at Parker for a minute in wonderment. This slip of a woman, who was twisted and crazy in a way he’d never imagined before, was pulling in the big guns for him and the others. 

One thing you could say about Parker – when she made a gesture, she went big.

A weight of responsibility lifted off his chest and Eliot nodded his thanks, hoping everything he wanted to say was in his eyes because he didn’t know if he would be able to actually say the words. Parker must have understood, because she gave him a small smile and turned to look at the San Lorenzo night. 

Maybe Nate’s plan _did_ have a hope in hell of working.

Crazier things had happened.

END


End file.
